


repeat the sounding joy: the ouran high school host club saves christmas

by warfare



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warfare/pseuds/warfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near; it's the most wonderful time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repeat the sounding joy: the ouran high school host club saves christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic for [](http://partaken.livejournal.com/profile)[**partaken**](http://partaken.livejournal.com/), three-plus months late. Like most of my fic that isn't miserable, it is unbearably silly. Hopefully I was okay at it. Thinking of it, like all of this (except for the final draft) was written on transportation of some sort; buses, long car rides, in airports and airplanes, which is weird because it was basically the same for my first and only other OHSHC fic. I tried to get this of comparable length with Jax's Christmas fic, but I failed horribly - unlike miserable, which I can handle at length, I can only be funny for so long. I don't love this, but I don't hate it, and I _do_ love Monica, so there, take that.

Haruhi figured, upon opening the door to her apartment and finding herself facing the entire Host Club in costume, that she should really have known better; after all, no one but Tamaki-sempai ever knocked on the door like that ("oh, how quaint," he'd cooed when she'd showed him the doorbell, and then he'd insisted that she go into her apartment so that he could try it out; he'd ended up holding the button down for a good thirty seconds yelling "Haruhi?! Haruhi, can you hear me?! Haruhi, I think the reception on this is bad!!" while the twins stood in the background searching for the camera they assumed had to be _somewhere_ \- really, who didn't at least have _video intercom_ outside of his or her house?).

So really, she chided herself as she faced her upperclassmen, who for some reason she couldn’t quite grasp but was sure would be _amply_ explained to her sometime never, were standing in her entranceway in full Christmas cosplay, she should have known better, and had she _really_ not wanted to deal with them she could have pretended not to be home. Of course, she had to admit with a suspicious look toward Kyouya-sempai, there was a comparatively high chance of _that_ not working, either.

"Can I help you?"

"HARUHIIII," came the response, muffled by a thick Santa Claus beard, "We brought traditional Christmas games!! I know here in Japan you don't really celebrate it as such, but Christmas is a holiday to be spent with your family!!"

"And I'm sure they are all missing you right now," she retorted, wondering who had tipped Kyouya-sempai off that her father was working tonight and scanning the other members of the host club for possible threats; Kyouya-sempai was carrying what looked like pin the tail on the donkey, and the twins were both sporting bags full of chestnuts ( _surely_ , she thought to herself exhaustedly, _they aren't expecting an open fire on which to roast those!!_ ). She was contemplating shutting the door and telling them all to go home, vase debt be forgotten, but then Hunny-sempai (was that -- was that a _snowman_ costume?) leaned up toward her and whispered confidentially,

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! We brought figgy pudding!!"

Mori-sempai's serious nod, holding out something that smelled delicious as if to verify this information with her, was only half as convincing in his Rudolph costume. Even so, she'd never _had_ figgy pudding, wasn't even really sure what it was... and she wasn't sure when she'd ever get a chance to bring it up again.

"Come on in, then," she gave in with a sigh, opening her door wide enough to accommodate Tamaki-sempai and the twins as they all three simultaneously made a dash for the kotatsu.

("Haruhi, we made you a matching Mrs. Claus costu-"

"I don't want it.")

\---

"Really, Haruhi," Tamaki chided her when everyone was safely under the Fujioka family kotatsu (which was really too small for seven people, she protested, only to be met with the reply that family closeness was the cornerstone of Japanese culture - "tono, your feet keep rubbing against mine," Kaoru interjected, and this complaint led into a whole subdrama with the twins), "Why didn't you tell us that your father was working tonight?! Just think, you might have been alone on Christmas Eve!"

Without thinking, she replied that she'd actually been counting on it - the Host Club had been busy with events and with special meetings for weeks thanks to the holiday, and tomorrow was looking to be even busier; this had been her one chance at a real break. The Host Club president, never one to hide his heartbreak (unless, she reminded herself as an afterthought, it was something really important), looked horrified at the very idea; indignation, however, choked his protests, and she was able to continue.

"Besides," she added with a cursory look out the window at the black clouds barely visible through the twilight, "the weather would be pretty terrible to actually go anywhere tonight, don't you think? The forecast was calling for clouds and mixed wintery weather all night, and the wind is picking up..." with a small laugh, she added, blissfully unaware of the way Tamaki was watching her with increasing interest, "Even Santa-san is going to have difficulty navigating in this weather!!"

She only became aware that she'd said something horrifyingly dangerous when she looked up from her cup of tea with a bright smile and was instantly greeted by the twins' ever-widening grins. Tamaki had already pulled out his cell phone, and almost as soon as Haruhi had begun assuring herself that no way was he actually taking her seriously he'd made a grand arm gesture toward Mori and Hunny, who stood up without any real vocal cues and sprinted into the cold night air.

As Tamaki's phone call connected, Kyouya moved to stand. Placing his hand lightly on Haruhi's shoulder, he leaned in closely and requested in low tones,

"In the future, I'd prefer it if you'd think more carefully about your audience before making offhand comments like that."

Haruhi looked back up at the vice-president, expression growing more horrified by the second. In the background Tamaki's plans continued to solidify.

"We'll need night vision goggles..."

\---

It was only Kyouya’s connection with the Ootori family that got them out of being arrested. The next day all of the girls at the Host Club's annual Christmas Day gala were talking about the mysterious helicopter that was spotted flying low over Tokyo in the wee hours of the morning, throwing toys and gingerbread cookies down onto the streets below.

"They dropped from such a height it left a dent in my father's car!"

"Really? I almost got hit by a shower of sprinkles - I could have been maimed!"

"Do you think they were terrorists? I heard that when the helicopter turned sharply and caught the wind people could hear what sounded like a girl screaming!"

"Scary!!"

Some of the other girls couldn't help expressing their concern in low tones to Kyouya; Haruhi-kun really didn't look good, and they'd heard that commoners ate fried chicken on Christmas Eve, and could he be sick? Kyouya smiled and nodded and reassured them all that Haruhi would be back to normal shortly; he was too busy calculating how many photobooks they’d have to sell to make up the difference between their current funds and the bill for property damages to come up with an elaborate lie. Hunny and Mori pretended not to hear, while the twins grinned wickedly and Tamaki nodded his approval, blissfully secure in the knowledge of a good deed well done.  



End file.
